


For my kinky, sweet, adorable girlfriend <3

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: It's definitely erotica. My first go at it. College AU Shklance! dinner party turns slumber party





	For my kinky, sweet, adorable girlfriend <3

This is for my girlfriend... ;) It’s DEFINITELY NSFW, so be warned. Please don’t read it if you aren’t prepared for very graphic sex. Have fun with the only porn I’ve ever written not for money! (lmao also tfw you write professional porn even though you’re ace and so you write pornographic fanfic for your bi girlfriend)

* * *

 

As Lance lit candles, the smell of pasta and rolls wafted from the kitchen. With wet hair and a towel around his waist, he prepared everything with some last-minute dusting and table setting. 

“Remind me why you’re inviting Keith to our apartment for dinner?” Hunk asked, stirring the pasta so it didn’t set up. “You’re welcome for cooking it, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, “and I like him.”

“Which is exactly why I’m confused why you didn’t uninvite him when he asked if he could brink his  _boyfriend_ ,” he reasoned.

“I couldn’t do that. It would send the message that it bothers me that he’s taken.” 

“Well, doesn’t it?”

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t want Keith to know that. It’s simple sex politics.”

“I had no idea you were such an activist,” Hunk teased.

“Are you calling me a slut?” asked Lance, raising one eyebrow dangerously.

“A little,” said Hunk casually, and he shrugged.

“Well, I  _am_ , a little,” he finally agreed. “Are you okay finishing up dinner? I’ve got to change before the guys get here.”

“Cook the dinner, Cinderella; wash the dishes, Cinderella,” he mocked.

“You’re the best,” he called from the hallway. Lance let the towel fall to the floor and kicked it into the hamper with one elegant motion of his ankle, then opened his closet. He selected a button-down shirt and slacks.

“You do look pretty hot,” he complimented. 

Lance took a small bow and Hunk rolled his eyes. 

“The pesto pasta is done, and you can take the vegetables out when the timer goes off.”

“It’s Shiro,” Lance corrected. “Thank you so much for your help. Now, please get out.” 

“I can’t believe I’m being sexiled,” Hunk muttered. 

“Unless you’d like to be here for it...”

Without another word, Hunk left Lance standing alone in the kitchen. He felt a bit nervous, so he poured himself a bit of dry white wine and took a long sip. The doorbell rang and he plastered on a smile, trying to hide how much he was dreading having dinner with his crush and his crush’s boyfriend, and answered the door. 

“Hi,” he greeted brightly, “Keith, Shiro; I’m glad you could come.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Keith smiled. “You look great,” he winked. Lance blushed, but then felt silly for it--Keith wouldn’t possibly be flirting with him when Shiro was standing right there, right? He helped him take off his coat, then reached for Shiro’s, recoiling a little when static electricity shocked his finger. 

“Do you feel the electricity?” Shiro asked with a smile. He was the type of guy that Lance would usually assume was out of his league, tall and built, and his smile made him blush deeply.  

“I told you there’d be a spark,” Keith replied. The few flakes of snow melted in his stupid mullet, and he ran a dark hand through it.

“Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable,” he instructed. He took the coats to the bedroom and took the opportunity to smooth his hair in the mirror. He 

“Everything smells great,” Keith complimented.

“Thank you,” he smiled. Lance took the pan of vegetables out of the oven and frowned. “I’m not sure how to tell if these potatoes are cooked all the way.”

“Here,” said Shiro, “Let me see.” The heat from the ajar oven rose and blew the tendrils of his hair slightly up as Keith took the fork from his hand and stood closely behind him, so that their bodies were pressed together. He was warm, too. “If they’re tender like this,” his voice vibrated against his earlobe and made the hairs on his neck stand up as he mashed a potato with the fork tines, “then you’re ready.” 

He shivered again and curled his toes inside his shoes--the way Shiro’s breath tickled his neck made him tingle. Trying for nonchalance, he turned around to face him and found that he hadn’t moved from his close proximity, and now Lance’s leg was between the two of Shiro’s that held his weight equally. Even his posture was perfect. Lance looked confusedly to Keith to see how he would take this, feeling inappropriate, but he didn’t seem bothered. In fact, when he met her eyes, he only rolled his eyes longsufferingly.

“Shiro, let the man cook,” he scolded. Shiro put a hand on Lance’s hip.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Just trying to help,” he defended.

“It’s--well, everything is finished!” Lance stammered, setting the sheet pan of potatoes on the table with a thump.

“We brought a bottle of wine,” Keith offered. He poured a glass of the sweet-smelling white liquid into a glass that Lance had set out. “Do you want some, honey?” he asked. Lance took off his oven mits waiting for Shiro to answer, but he didn’t. “You,Lance, honey. Do you want some?”

“Oh,” he said, feeling flustered and confused, “Sure, thanks.” Keith poured him a glass an Lance took a long, nearly inappropriate sip.

“This is really good; did you cook it yourself?” asked Keith, looking skeptical. “I’ve seen you burn microwave popcorn at work.” Shiro placed a big, warm hand over Lance’s on the table, and he recoiled from the contact.

“No,” he replied awkwardly, “my roommate helped me.”

“Ah,” Shiro interjected, “good. Some things are better done in a group “ He smiled lopsidedly. “Cooking is kind of boring without some friends, don’t you think?”

“I never do it alone,” Keith agreed, taking Shiro’s hand.

Lance faltered, not knowing what to make of their advances. “I usually cook by myself,” he admitted.

“Well, we’ll have to fix that,” Shiro insisted.

“So,” Lance moved on, “have you two been dating long?”

“Three years now,” Shiro replied. “But Keith said you’re not dating anyone, right?”

“Slow down, babe,” Keith scolded.

“No, I’m single,” Lance replied unfalteringly. If he was going to ask inappropriate questions, he’d be damned if he let Shiro see it bother him.

“That’s lucky for us,” said Shiro, reaching out for his arm once more. Lance’s cheeks flushed red with anger. 

“What the hell is this?” he demanded, his napkin falling onto the floor when he stood. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Why would you think that, Lance?”

“It’s just confusing, okay? I liked you, Keith, and I thought that you might be attracted to me, too. And then you bring your boyfriend here, which is fine; I don’t mind; but it feels like you’re still flirting with me, and it needs to stop. Are you trying to embarrass me or something?”

“Lance, honey, of course not,” Keith said tenderly. He seemed genuinely hurt by the accusation.

“Oh,” he faltered once more, “oh. I’m sorry. I just thought--”

“You thought correctly. Keith is attracted to you,” Shiro explained.

“But he’s…” Lance didn’t quite know what to say anymore. 

“Yes, he’s dating me. We’re poly, Lance. He brought me here so he could introduce me to you.”

“Really? Why?” he questioned.

“Because he thought that maybe I might like you, too,” he continued, turning in his chair to face Lance. Lance’s cheeks and neck turned pink.

“And?” he managed.

Shiro’s strong, calloused flesh hand pressed to his leg, his thumb rubbing small, warm circles on her inner thigh.

“He was right.”

“Are you attracted to both of us?” came Keith’s voice from the other side of him, his hand resting lightly on Lance’s hip and tracing the stitching line in his pants up and down in small motions.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Good.” Shiro, the more muscular of the two, stood so that he towered over her once more. Lance was taller than Keith, but Shiro was taller than both of them, and he had to look up to meet his eyes. 

Keith began to undo his belt, but was stopped by Shiro’s hand firmly eclipsing his, taking off the belt and unzipping his pants, then unbuttoning his shirt and throwing that into the growing pile of clothes. Lance watched as Keith’s lover pulled down his boxers and kicked them away from their feet; then he turned to Lance. Shiro leaned against the table and grabbed Lance sensually by the waist. His grip was delicate but firm, fierce and animalistic, but tender. He felt safe in the danger of it all, the strange newness of the first time making love to someone, but this time with the added variable of another lover to satisfy, and another lover that he could tell could satisfy him. Lance turned around to face Keith as he kissed down his neck and he shivered, letting out a long, shaky breath of anticipation as his body heated up. He felt Shiro’s warm breath on his chest as he undid each button of his shirt between his teeth, starting from the top and working his way irresistibly down until all the buttons were naked and he let out a breath of warm air that blew against the small of his abdomen. Keith worked the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor, and as soon as it was out of the way, worked his pants off until he stood in front of them wearing only boxer briefs.

“God, you’re hot,” he snarled. Lance undid the button on his pants and allowed his hand to linger over the bulge in Shiro’s briefs, feeling it harden under his Medusa’s touch. He let his fingers slip under the elastic of Shiro’s underwear before pulling it down. Keith let his fingers graze over Lance’s body as he knelt down to the floor, slowly, painfully slowly, agonizingly slowly, sliding them to Lance’s hips. 

“I’m sorry you thought we were trying to hurt you,” he apologized. Lance couldn’t stand it--talking wasn’t what he wanted to do right now.

“It’s fine,” he reassured, “just--it’s fine.” Keith moved his mouth closer and closer to Lance’s now-erect penis, then grabbed his tie from the floor. Reaching up to Lance’s wrists, he wound it around one a few times, then handed the binding to Shiro, who wrapped it around Lance’s back and tied the other hand down behind him, securing it so that Lance looked like a fugitive. Now helpless, he was malleable to be pushed so that he was sitting on the table naked. 

He felt the warm pressure of desire building, so he rocked back on his heels until he could feel the warm firmness of Shiro’s penis. Lance waited to feel the relief of penetration, but found himself standing longer than he anticipated. Shiro began to kiss down his neck, nibbling at his collarbones until his lips made their way to his chest. Shiro’s tongue circled his nipple a few times before he came back up to kiss him on the mouth. Shiro’s pelvis pressed against Lance’s backside while Keith waited on his knees, his tongue circling the tip of Lance’s penis. He thrust against Shiro, adding and taking away pressure until he couldn’t bite back a moan of pleasure. Though his eyes were closed, he felt the curvature of Shiro’s sensual smirk against his ear.

Shiro could feel the warmth of Lance’s  body in front of him and knew that he was ready to take Shiro inside of him. Slowly, teasingly, he brushed against the tip of his penis with his lips over and over again. Lance took that frustration out on Keith, pulling him up to his face and biting his lower lip. One glance at Lance’s big, blue eyes did Keith in, and he sunk back down, kissing Lance from the belly button down his stomach and down the shaft of his penis, finally allowing his tongue to graze the tip of it in circular motions. Lance wanted Shiro inside of him so badly, but with his hands tied behind his back, he was completely at the mercy of his partners. 

“Fuck,” Lance moaned as Keith began to suck him off slowly. Keith looked up and smiled. “Shiro, come on. Don’t leave the man waiting,” he chided, and Shiro obeyed. He pulled Lance closer, so close that his feet were barely touching the ground and he had to stand on his tip-toes, which surprised him enough to make him flinch.

“Don’t worry,” Keith reassured, “I won’t let you fall.” His voice was hushed and sultry and thick. He gripped Lance’s hips until he thought he might have the bruises of Keith’s fingertips on his hips the next morning. Lance felt Shiro’s cock penetrate him fully, and he moaned through his nose. 

“Don’t you want me to--do something?” Lance asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious about receiving, but Shiro chuckled. 

“No, babe,” he promised, “tonight is about you.” Lance nodded, unable to say another word as Keith’s tongue worked magic around his erect cock. Lance’s head leaned back as Keith’s skillful tongue had its way with him, and all he could do was mutter Keith’s name under his breath in such a desperate tone that Shiro rocked him faster, turned on by hearing his long-time partner’s name breathed out with such pleasure. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed with pleasurepain and his breathing quickened rapidly. 

“Keith,” Lance warned, taking his face between his palms and kissing his neck, knowing that he was about to reach his peak, and Keith reached around his face to nibble his earlobe in a way that added so much intensity to his pleasure that he orgasmed, calling out the names of both his partners. Shiro’s cock felt somehow familiar inside of him, like they had been destined to be together all along; it felt as natural as his long-time crush on Keith or stepping out into the sun on a spring day. 

Shiro kept thrusting so ferociously that by the end of it, Lance couldn’t remember any words that were not “Shiro.”

“Keep saying his name,” Keith grunted, and Lance obeyed until Keith finished sucking his cock until there was nothing left in Lance and he collapsed against Shiro exhaustedly.

“That was…” Lance tailed off, still exhaused and in somewhat of a state of shock.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, “Did you enjoy it as much as we did?” Lance exhaled heavily. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Do you do that with a lot of people?”

Keith kissed him again on the lips, tender and soft. “No,” he promised, smiling, “we tend to have... different tastes in men.”

“Then what’s so special about me?” Lance asked. Shiro almost laughed out loud.

“You’re smart,” he said, “and sweet.”

“And damn good looking,” Keith added. “We both like you,” he said, “a lot.”

Keith handed Lance’s button up back to him, noticing the slight shiver that wracked his frame. 

“You’re a special guy, Lance,” Shiro said, “and we’d really like to date you.”

“What, both of you?” he asked, sounding flabbergasted. Even after everything, there was some suspicion that they weren’t serious.

“Yes,” Keth promised, “if you’d like to.”

Shiro smiled. “We think you’re great, and we want to take you out. Dinner, maybe? Next weekend?”

Lance laughed. “I don’t think there are a whole lot of restaurants that will be super comfortable with what we just did,” he smirked, gesturing to the set table and cold food.

Shiro smiled. “Then maybe we’ll just have you over to our apartment and cook dinner,” he whispered in Lance’s ear. 

“I’d like that,” he smiled. “I might not be the most experienced chef, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a few recipes I’d like to try,” he smirked wickedly.

Keith pressed another kiss to his lips and Shiro smiled. 

“Then it’s a date,” Shiro said, and Lance nodded. He was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
